mysteries will bring us together
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: When Gringotts is mysteriously robbed, it's up to two fourth years to solve the mystery. But what happens when Scorpius' hormones interfere? Will Rose be able to work everything out? /RoseScorpius, mystery, non-cliche.


**mysteries will bring us together**  
><em>ScorpiusRose_, for Amy

…  
><strong>{scorpius}<strong>

There was something about Rose Weasley that made Scorpius Malfoy annoyed and intrigued at the same time.

That first day at the station, his annoyed looking father had pointed her out _specifically_, telling Scorpius that he was meant to stay away from her and beat her in exams. That just made Scorpius even more intrigued- what was so special about that girl, anyway?

Besides, he had never been one to do what his father told him.

So he walked up to her, extending a hand and smiling. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy. My father told me to stay away from you."

In a bored tone, she replied, "Rose Weasley. First year. Future Gryffindor. My mother told me to stay away from _you_."

"Want to get a compartment?" Scorpius asked with a grin.

"Of course I do," she smiled back, leading the way onto the Hogwarts Express. "Oh, and by the way- if there's only one window seat left, I call it."

…  
><strong>{both}<strong>

Just like that, they were friends.

There was no massive blowup like everyone expected. They weren't best friends, nor were they worst enemies. They were just _friends_ and they coincided because they had to. There was nothing, no chemistry, or at least that was what they thought.

She was sorted into Gryffindor, as she had promised, and he was sorted into Slytherin, as everyone _knew_ he would be. It was just the way things went. No one questioned it.

Scorpius struck up a quick friendship with Rose's cousin Albus, a fellow Slytherin, and sometimes Rose would hang out with the two of them. Other than that, there was really no _connection_ between Scorpius and Rose.

At least, there wasn't a connection at first between the two of them.

It wasn't until fourth year that the big shocker really came.

They were in the Great Hall when Scorpius crossed the Hall and took the seat beside Rose at the Gryffindor table, much to the amusement of the other Gryffindors. Scattered whispers came from every corner of the Hall. Confused, Rose raised her eyebrows. "Scorpius, what are you _doing_ over at this table?"

"Talking to you," Scorpius replied with a smile.

"Obviously," she whispered, frowning, "but _what_ was so important that you felt the need to come over here and tell me about?"

He shoved a newspaper over to her, underneath her nose. "Read."

"_Gringotts Bank Broken Into!"_ she read, crinkling up her nose. "_Mysterious Robber Leaves No Trace."_ Tossing the article to the table, she asked critically, "That's great and all, but what do you want me to do about it?"

"This doesn't intrigue you, Rose?" Scorpius raised his eyebrow. "Not in the least? Honestly. Gringotts is the highest security bank in the entire wizarding world, and now someone's broken into it with _no trace_. The only way they knew there _was_ a break-in was the fact that someone had stolen some money and a couple of the vaults had money that was stacked irregularly, as if they were looking for something. Besides," he pointed a pale finger at a point in the article. "There's a reward."

"You think I'm so interested in money, Scorpius?" she asked with a resentful scowl.

"No, in fact, I don't," he smiled. "That's only a bonus, Rose. Think of the rebellion. Think of the intrigue, the _danger_. Don't you want in? Think about it, Rose. A virtually unbreakable bank, broken into without a trace. The guards- the _goblins_ saw nothing. Doesn't that make you wonder?"

She glances up at him, something flickering in her brown eyes. "Why do you want _my_ help?"

"I need a brain," he admitted. "Albus offered to help me, but he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. Nor is Dominique. So they can tag along, but I need you as my assistant."

"Molly?" Rose raised her eyebrow.

"We would kill each other," he admitted, "And what good would a couple of dead bodies do to the case?"

"Not much good," she acknowledged, glancing down at the paper once again. "All right then. You've got yourself an assistant."

"Just like that?" he wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Just like that," she confirmed, "but if you think we're splitting the profits fifty-fifty, then you're insane."

He laughed, but she frowned, obviously not amused, and walked out of the Great Hall, clutching the newspaper still.

…  
><strong>{rose}<strong>

She read the newspaper that night closely.

_Gringotts… mystery intruder…. Invisible_…

One word stuck out to her. Invisible. Could the intruder have actually been invisible?

_No_, she chided herself, _that would be impossible_. The only way to obtain invisibility would be through means of her cousin James' invisibility cloak that he'd swiped from his father. Unless…

Her jaw dropped. James was the most careless cousin of them all. What if he had accidentally _lost_ it?

She rushed up two floors to the sixth years' dorms, pounding on the door to the boys' dormitories. "James! Open up!"

"Rose," James tossed open the door, staring at his cousin. The rest of the boys (most of which were holding some type of alcohol) stared at him too, some of them making cat calls and the like. Glancing swiftly behind him then back, he asked, "What are you _doing_ here?"

"I need to talk to you," Rose replied, a bit shakily. "It's quite important."

"Well," he shut the door slowly. "Talk, then."

"The invisibility cloak," she began softly. "We all know you swiped it from your father, James. The only question is- do you still have it?"

"Yes," James replied shakily, but his eyes were darting everywhere. He was obviously lying- but what was there to lie about? Regaining control, he nodded. "Yes. I have it."

"In your dormitory?" she pressed, giving him a concerned look.

"Yes, in my dormitory," he told her.

Since he was her cousin, she decided it was best to give him the benefit of the doubt, for now. She nodded. "Thank you, James. I'll see you later. Have fun with your drinking buddies and little games, all right?"

"Bye, Rose," he called hurriedly, rushing back into his dormitory.

…  
><strong>{both}<strong>

Rose's voice was cool and composed as she spoke briskly to Scorpius. "Look, there's absolutely _no_ way that someone could have been able to get in without the invisibility cloak and not be spotted by security."

"They had to have had the cloak then," Scorpius replied, tapping his chin. "And James claims that he still has the cloak, so someone's lying, either your cousin or _your _brain."

"My brain doesn't lie!" Rose protested, but then she sighed. "But James doesn't lie either. He's my cousin and I trust him. So I suppose we'll just have to find another solution, won't we? As there's no way that they could've used the Invisibility Cloak."

Scorpius' mouth curved up into a scowl and he nodded. "Well, we need to go check out Gringotts, don't we? You know, do some investigation at the scene of the crime."

"Want to get some coats like Sherlock Holmes?" Rose struck a pose.

"Who the _heck_ is Sherlock Holmes?" Scorpius scowled at her.

"He's a Muggle… never mind," Rose added hastily. "Anyway, what I was going to say is that we definitely need to go to Gringotts, but there's no way for us to get there, is there?"

"There's always a way, my dear Rose," he told her. "I'm a Slytherin, I do have my ways."

…  
><strong>{scorpius}<strong>

A week later, they showed up there, both of them 'disguised' as not to attract attention. From under her thick black cloak, Rose muttered, "I wish we had James' Invisibility Cloak."

"Too bad James wouldn't offer it up," Scorpius whispered from within the depths of his emerald green cloak. "I hate that cousin of yours sometimes."

"Shut up, will you?" Rose hissed to him as they walked in the doors, hoping to slip by unnoticed. Too bad that didn't happen in places like these.

"Can I help you?" One of the goblins growled gruffly.

"We just want to get into Vault 768," Scorpius complained, frowning at all of them. Rose shot him an irritated glare that _clearly_ asked if he was as stupid as he was acting.

"Vault 768 was broken into by a robber and there is nothing left," the goblin replied in monotone. "If you wish to get in, you must have a key, and even then, certain security precautions must be taken to ensure that you yourselves are not the robber. The vault is very precious, and it can only be opened by a special key, no childish Alohamora or anything. And really, I shouldn't be telling _children _all of this…" He trailed off, glancing at the two of them.

"No, it's okay, we'll just go now," Scorpius shot him a cocky grin. He'd already fastened a plan in his head, though he didn't dare to voice it aloud. "Thank you for your time."

"Thank him for his _time_?" Rose repeated, completely bewildered. "Why would we-"

But Scorpius grabbed the sleeve of her shirt. With a scowl, he hissed, "Thank the man for his _time_."

"Thank you for your time," Rose recited before following Scorpius out the door. Both of them ran, red hair mixing with platinum blonde in the wind, before Scorpius finally stopped.

Their new location was a fair distance from Gringotts, though he was still able to see the outline of the bank on the horizon. He decided that it was far enough away so that he could voice his plan without risk of being heard by some goblin. With a grin, he told his redheaded companion, "Rosie, I've got a plan."

"Obviously, too bad I don't know what it is," Rose shot back, tossing her hair. "And since _when_ do you call me Rosie?"

"Since now," Scorpius replied obliviously. "_Anyway_. Let's go back there, and look around for secret entrances. If we find one, we use it, and if it leads to the vault, that's how the intruder got in. If we don't, we regroup and um, think of another plan."

"Your plans are so simple," Rose shook her head.

"Well, if there's no need for complicated, why make it complicated?" Scorpius retorted, cocking an eyebrow and shooting her a heartbreaking smile (at least, _he_ thought it to be heartbreaking).

Sliding his fingers through hers, he took off running back to the bank, ignoring the chills that went up his spine because he was on a mission and he had no use for stupid _hormones_. Adrenaline flowed through his body as the wind ran through his hair again. He was nervous, nervous that they would get caught or something like that, but he didn't show it as they made their way to the building.

Once they got there, he crouched down beside the building and slid his hand over the brick. "It's solid," he panted.

Turning around, he noticed that Rose was crouched over, head between her legs. He rolled his eyes. "Are you _really_ that out of shape, Rosie?"

"One," she breathed, "I'm not out of shape. Two, don't call me Rosie."

"Now that you've finally made it here," Scorpius continued, not really caring about what she said, "Shall we check the wall?"

She stood up beside him, and the two of them began to tap on the wall. Brick by boring brick, Scorpius made his way down the wall, feeling to see if anything was hollow or movable. Nothing seemed to work, as the wall seemed to be solid. Time passed by quickly and Scorpius soon became frustrated.

"Rose!" he hissed, an angry look dominating his face. "It's not _working_!"

In anger and frustration, he kicked his foot against the wall, hard. Yelping, he stumbled back and promptly fell on his bottom.

Rose began to laugh loudly. "Scorpius Malfoy, get yourself off of the ground. Though that was rather entertaining to watch-"

He cut her off. "Shut it, Rose, there's something weird going on here- I can't have stumbled over nothing."

"Yes, you could have," she protested, but she shut her mouth anyway and dropped to her knees. Scorpius shot her a grateful smile before leaning over, his hands trailing the ground, feeling to see if there was anything there. He ignored the weird feeling that occurred when his hand brushed Rose because he was _Scorpius Malfoy_ and he was on a mission so he didn't need distractions.

Finally, his hand hit what he'd stumbled over, and it felt something like a- a _handle._ With a gasp, his hand closed around the handle, and he pulled on it. There was an explosion of dust into both of their faces, but once it cleared, the two coughing teenagers peered down into the hole.

"It looks clean down there," Rose said in admiration. "So why is it all dusty up here?"

"It could have just not been opened for a long time," Scorpius reminded her, but he didn't really believe it.

"I doubt that," Rose glanced over at him. "See, there are fresh footsteps down there, and they end right where the ladder to this trapdoor should be. Someone didn't just _disappear_, you know. So someone's probably used this recently and conjured up some fake dust to make it look like they weren't here. Too bad they forgot to cover up their tracks."

Nodding, Scorpius glanced back down into the hole. Then he realised with a start that the ladder leading down to the ground was missing. "How are we meant to get down there? The person who went down there last probably didn't want anyone to follow them, so they took the ladder and-"

"I'm a Gryffindor, Scorpius," Rose looked at him with a half-smile. "We live by two mottos- if there's a will, there's a way, and just _jump_!"

At her last words, she stood up and jumped right into the hole. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her, unable to stop her, unable to do anything. A thud sounded and then the sound of someone brushing themselves off filled the hole before a voice drifted up to him. "Are you not coming down, Scorpius?"

He relaxed, breathing out before wondering why he was so nervous in the first place. Rose was one of those girls that never seemed to get hurt. "Yeah, I'm coming. Wait a second…" he gazed into the hole nervously before mustering up all of his courage and jumping in.

The sensation of falling filled him before he hit the bottom with a thud, causing dirt to fly up all around him. Feeling a bit like a spy, he grinned at Rose. "Let's go."

The two of them took off running, but each of them in a different direction. Rose turned around and came back, grinning sheepishly. "Which direction?"

"That one," they both replied at the same time, each pointing in a different direction. Sighing, Rose said, "Let's just go that way."

They took off running, her holding on to his hand (once again) and him ignoring his raging hormones (once again). They ended up on a pathway that looked to end in a complete and total absence of light.

"What do you say we go for it?" Rose asked, her face bright despite the absence of light. Scorpius noticed that her Gryffindor qualities were beginning to shine through more and more as the day went on.

"What, and be dragged into a pit to die? No, thank you," Scorpius replied quickly.

"It's not a pit, and you won't die," Rose grinned and took off into the darkness, forcing Scorpius to follow her. But once they reached the darkness, Rose stopped and gasped, whipping out her wand. "Lumos," she whispered, and light burst from the tip of her wand, bathing the room in its silvery glow.

They were in the vault.

It was messed up, stuff strewn everywhere. Paint covered the walls. But the things that covered the floor were just trash, worthless things. Everything of worth seemed to have been removed from the room.

"Look for clues," Rose whispered, as if the two of them were on some mystery Muggle show. "Look for any hint as to who might have done it."

Scorpius nodded and began to look around, hands searching the walls. Suddenly, his hand skimmed across something moist. "Rose, what-"

But he never got the chance to ask his question.

Light flooded the room. Footsteps and voices mingled as people entered, before someone yelled, "There they are! Those are the ones! I think we've got our robbers, right here!"

Removing his hand from the wall, Scorpius threw his now-sticky hands up. "I… I'm not your robber! We just came in here to try to look for the robber, that's it!" His worried eyes met Rose's, and he tried to ask- with his eyes- what they were meant to do.

She just stepped forward nervously. "We aren't the robbers, I promise! I'm Rose _Weasley_, what incentive have I to steal anything?"

"But he's Scorpius _Malfoy_," the head goblin reminded her and everyone around them. "And aren't you teenagers so smart? Returning to the scene of the crime to try and cover up your tracks, really. It's not the best plan ever, especially when you get **caught**."

"It would be a bad plan," Rose agreed, "if we'd actually done it."

"And who's to say you haven't?" the goblin's empty laugh echoed around the room. "Seize the two robbers, men."

The two goblins stepped forward, handcuffs in their grimy looking hands. They strapped the handcuffs to Rose's hands and Scorpius' hands before they led the two upset looking teenagers of to the side, so obviously entertained by the fact that the two _students_ were the robbers (though they obviously weren't).

As they led the two of them off, a thought popped into Scorpius' head. "Rose, what if _James_ was the robber?"

Rose laughed, as if the notion was funny. "James? He wouldn't steal anything! He's far too Gryffindor for that, right?"

"I suppose," Scorpius agreed reluctantly. "But think about it… he has the cloak and he has the incentive, what more does he need?"

"What do you mean, he has the incentive?" Rose replied suspiciously, glaring at Scorpius.

Scorpius didn't really want to talk about it, as it applied to him as well, but if he didn't tell her he'd seem like the biggest jerk in the world for just assuming that her cousin was the robber. "Well, um, you know that thing called a hero complex? Some kids have it because their parents are heroes, and well, James' parents- especially his dad- are huge heroes within the wizarding world. A lot of children of heroes will attempt to break away from their parents or set themselves apart, you know, make a name for themselves, by doing something dramatic. Something like _this_ robbery."

"You're _not_ implying this," Rose shot him a glare. "Idiot. You're not saying that James is so desperate to be recognized that he would rob a bank. I'm not hearing any of this."

"Choose to hear what you may," Scorpius shrugged. "But you _know_ I'm right."

"What I know is that you're wrong," Rose said, her footsteps echoing as the two of them walked, side by side, out of the tunnel, to be led to their 'questioning'. "And what I know is that we are _going_ to find this robber before we get arrested for robbing a bank."

"Well," Scorpius shot her a smile, "we've got incentive now, don't we?"

…

{**rose}**

The questioning room was dark and cold. Shadows echoed off the edges of the walls. It was one of those rooms that people tended to shy away from, believing them to be too scary. Yet Rose and her 'friend' Scorpius were forced into it, and they had no usable hands to fight back with. They were both sat at one end of a table, while a scary looking Ministry official sat at the other end.

"So," the Ministry official said, eyes searching the two students, "these are our bank robbers."

"Yes, sir," the oldest of the goblins replied, poking Rose hard in the back with a stick. She winced, but was determined to show no pain. "We found them in the vault. It's obvious that they had returned to the scene of the crime to destroy the evidence."

"The only evidence that you have is the fact that they were in the vault, then?" the Ministry official continued.

"Well, yes," the goblin answered, taken aback. "And the boy had some sticky substance on his hand. How do we know that they weren't planning to blow up the vault with their bomb fluid?"

"And what year are they?" the Ministry official asked in a clipped voice. "Fourth year? Meaning they're _fourteen_ years old?"

"Why, yes," the man just sighed. "But fourth years can be dangerous. Do you not remember Harry Potter and his little misadventures with the Goblet of Fire?"

"Certainly I do, we went to school together," the Ministry official nodded, obviously reminiscing. "But these two, while the girl might be related to Harry Potter through _marriage_, seem to be of no threat to anyone. However, the circumstances are still extremely suspicious. I say that we shall question them a bit and then release them. But if the true robber is not revealed soon, then we shall have to start considering that these two _children_ played a large part in the robbery."

Rose lifted her panicked eyes to meet Scorpius'. They were off free, sure, but they would have to find the robber, and _soon_, or people would start to think that they were the robbers.

Was it really such a good thing that they were let off?

…

**{scorpius}**

The two of them stumbled out of the room; Scorpius was still trying to get the sticky stuff off of his hands- it was bothering him quite a lot.

"We've got to figure out who the robber is," Rose panted from beside him, "or we'll be going to Azkaban."

"They don't throw people in Azkaban for _bank robberies_, do they?" Scorpius questioned, but his voice faltered a little bit, showing that he wasn't sure in the least. "I don't want to go to Azkaban. We've got to find that robber."

"Yes," Rose sighed. "We do."

He hesitated for a moment, nervous, before he asked, "And you're sure it wasn't your cousin?"

"No, it wasn't James," Rose hissed, her voice covered in ice. "Look, we need to get back to the school, like right now. I need to speak with James."

He nodded and they both took off running until they finally came across the secret passageway that they'd snuck out of. Footsteps started to sound behind the two of them, and Rose froze. Grabbing onto the sleeve of Scorpius' shirt, she hissed, "Shut up and listen."

Resisting the urge to tell her that he wasn't speaking in the first place, Scorpius listened. Two pairs of footsteps sounded around the tunnel. "So, you were able to fool the Ministry then?"

"Oh, yes," the voice, which was obviously disguised using some potion (Scorpius had always been rather good at Potions), replied. "They're under the impression that two fourth years- the Weasley girl and the Malfoy boy- were able to pull it off. As if!"

"There's more than one Weasley girl in fourth year," the other voice pointed out reasonably.

"The one that's the daughter of the Mudblood and the redheaded _git_," the strangled voice replied back.

"There's more than one of those too," the second voice chuckled.

Irritated, the first strangled voice let out a (strangled) sigh. "ROSE, idiot. Rose Weasley, the daughter of my favorite person in the world- _not_."

"Do you want to give away your identity?" the second person yelped.

"It's a word," the man sighed. "I do _not_ want to give away my identity, do you get it now?"

"Oh, yes," the second man exclaimed before his footsteps indicated that he was skittering away.

Rose turned to Scorpius, her brown eyes bright. "Was that meant to be a hint?"

"I believe so," Scorpius grinned, starting to get excited now as well. They had something to go on now. In all actuality, they were probably closer to solving the case than any of the idiot Ministry workers.

…

**{rose}**

Professor Nott slammed a box of materials on the table in front of her. "Here, Weasley. This is what you and your partner will need for today."

Irritated at his constant use of her last name, Rose hissed, "Professor Nott, I believe I've told you many a time that I prefer it if you don't use my last name, as there are three Weasleys in this class." Molly and Dominique nodded in agreement from the table they were sitting at.

"And Weasley, I've told you many a time that you are a student and therefore you have no control over what I say, do, or call you," Professor Nott retorted, and Rose seethed. Clapping his hands twice, Professor Nott announced, "Today we will be making the Vanishio Potion, which will vanish any trace of a person being somewhere. It is rare, expensive, and takes a long time to make, hence why it is not seen a lot, but for an expert, it is very possible…"

Rose nearly zoned out. Potions had never been a favourite subject of hers, and despite that every girl in her class found Professor Nott 'attractive', Rose had never thought much of the Potions teacher. There were times that she suspected he was a Death Eater or something of the like, as a matter of fact. He made potions even worse for her than before.

So she would sit there and zone out most of the time, but then something sucked her back in.

"You should _not_ play around with the ingredients this lesson," Professor Nott warned. "And when I say _not_, I mean _not_ as in the word, _not_ my last name."

That was when it hit her.

It could have very well been Professor Nott. He knew all the potions to cover up his tracks. He had knowledge of the banking world, and the main hint- his jokes in the tunnel that they had overheard involving _not_, and the fact that he knew that they were fourth years and he'd called her _Weasley_- it was all falling together, now. It had to be him, who else could it be? There was only one issue- how had he gotten in without being seen?

She had to speak to James again, right then.

Quickly, she stood up, not caring that Professor Nott glared at her. "What are you _doing_, Weasley?"

"Standing up," she replied with a bitter laugh. "I have to go, right now."

"Sit _down_, little Weasley girl," Professor Nott shot back coldly. "What business do you have, standing up in the middle of my class and demanding to be let out? Do you think it's because your parents are _war_ _heroes_? You think you will get special treatment because of that? I assure you that your parentage is of no great importance in this classroom."

"This isn't about my parents," Rose nearly screamed. "This is about my own personal safety."

Then, turning her back, she ran from the classroom.

Her feet hammered against the floor and her heart hammered in her chest as she ran. But she'd never been the most athletic one (she loathed Quidditch, to be exact), so she had to stop for breath, and that was when Scorpius Malfoy caught up with her.

"What are you _doing_, Rose?" He questioned, grabbing her shoulder. "You can't just _run_ out of class—"

"You did," she pointed out. "Besides, I figured something out and I need to speak to James, like right now."

"It can't wait?" Scorpius inquired, bemused.

"No," Rose informed him, hitting his hand off of her shoulder and scowling. "It can't wait. Come on."

The two of them ran again, and his fingers twined with hers, naturally. It was beginning to feel natural, the two of them- _Scorpius_ and _Rose_- but she didn't say that, didn't dare to voice her opinions. They ran until they reached the sixth year Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"We need James, like right now," Rose pleaded with the professor. "It's an emergency."

"Very well, go then, James," the professor allotted. James hopped up and ran over to them.

"What's going on?" he breathed out, looking very concerned.

"Did Professor Nott confiscate the Invisibility Cloak from you? Be honest," Rose hissed, fire blazing in her brown eyes that Scorpius had never seen before.

"Yes, he did," James looked terrified of his younger cousin. "He did, he did, please don't kill me…"

"Oh Merlin," Rose breathed, letting go of her cousin's robes. "It was him, Scorpius. It was Professor Nott."

"Obviously," a voice from behind replied. "Took you long enough. Now, I believe that I need to have a conversation with you two."

Everything went black.

...  
><strong>{scorpius}<strong>

When Scorpius Malfoy woke up, he had no idea where he was.

There were no lights; instead, he was bathed in darkness, once again. Sitting up a bit, he managed to croak out, "Where am I?"

"Getting what you deserve," a man stepped out of the black, and Scorpius caught the faint outline of Professor Theodore Nott. He tried to scream but he made no noise.

"What do you mean, what I deserve?" Scorpius muttered.

"Your father, he never wanted to associate with me," Nott replied, crossing his arms. "He took Daphne when he knew I was in love with her. He made it his mission to make my life a living heck, and now, I'll do the same to you and your little blood-traitor girlfriend."

"She's not a blood traitor," Scorpius choked out. "But… but you stole the money, right? You were the robber?"

"Of course I was," Nott grinned evilly. "Did you ever think otherwise?"

Scorpius collapsed, again, his head flashing with pain as it brushed the tiles. "She was right. Scratch that, she was always right- she _is_ always right. Now, will you let me go?"

"No, because then you'll turn me in," Nott crossed his arms, shooting Scorpius an _are you mad_ look. "But you will be stuck in the confines of this room for quite a while, at least until I figure out what to do with you and your little girlfriend too."

"She's not my girlfriend," Scorpius managed to choke out before everything went black once again.

…  
><strong>{rose}<strong>

Rose was often struck by random bolts of inspiration.

Such as now, when she had the idea to cast a silent spell, a plea for help. She didn't know who would hear it, if anyone, or if she'd even be able to cast it right without a wand- but it was worth a try, right?

Mustering up all of her zapped energy, she whispered the spell (which was wandless) before she blacked out again. But before everything faded away, she thought that maybe those books she'd read _were_ worth something. Take that, James Potter.

It was a few hours later that the lights flickered on, and it wasn't just her opening her eyes. Someone was there, someone other than her and Scorpius and Nott.

It was James Sirius Potter.

"Expelliarmus!" he bellowed, sounding quite a bit like his father. Nott's wand was blasted out of his hands. Quickly, he freed Rose and Scorpius, before turning upon the Potions professor.

"You're the one who robbed Gringotts, aren't you? _Aren't you_?" James' face contorted in rage.

"Yes, I am," Nott raised his eyebrow slyly. "But I don't see what glory there is in me confessing now, there's no one here to hear me—"

"That's what you think," James laughed maniacally, throwing open the door to reveal a load of Ministry officials. "I suppose we've already got your confession, then- no need for questioning or anything."

The officials flooded the room, quickly handcuffing Theodore Nott and confiscating his wand. One of them came over to Rose and Scorpius. "We're sorry we suspected you kids. It was just the natural thing to do, once we found the two of you in the vault—"

"It's okay," Scorpius replied, grinning. "We see why."

"We do?" Rose inquired, but Scorpius just elbowed her in the ribs.

Once everyone had cleared out and the excitement had died down, Rose turned to Scorpius with a bit of a blush. "Thanks."

"Thanks for what?" Scorpius asked, oblivious as always.

"For an exciting adventure," Rose smirked at him. "For convincing me to help you. For just helping me to learn how to take some risks, you know?"

"Thanks for being my brain," Scorpius answered her, shooting her a big grin.

Then he leaned over, cautiously (as he was no Gryffindor), and kissed her quickly on the lips before pulling away. It shocked her at first, but she kissed him back anyway, knowing that it felt good. He spoke first. "I suppose we make a pretty good team, don't we?"

"I agree," Rose agreed, reaching over to twine her fingers with his. "Though it won't be as fun, we need a few more mysteries to 'solve', now don't we?"

"Definitely agreed," Scorpius muttered, and the two of them quickly walked away from the 'scene of the crime'.

…  
><strong>{scorpius}<strong>

"So we're splitting the profits fifty-fifty now, right?" Scorpius inquired, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"I did most of the work!" Rose protested with a giggle.

In a mood to joke around now that the major issues were over, he leaned over, two inches from her lips, and whispered, "How about half of the profits and a kiss?"

"Maybe," Rose allotted, laughing once again before breaking the distance and kissing him once again.

Someone cleared their throat from behind the two of them. "Break it up, would you, lovebirds?"

Scorpius felt Rose jerk quickly away from him, probably afraid of who it would be. But once he saw that it was James, he relaxed and he felt Rose do the same.

"James," Rose admonished her cousin, "why don't you go get a girlfriend and stop criticizing me just because I actually have a boyfriend?"

"Because I'm lazy," James laughed. "And I'm glad you two are all right, anyway."

Rose glanced back down at the ground. "Thanks, James."

"Yeah, thanks," Scorpius echoed, though it sort of pained him to say it. "You really saved us out there, you know. I'm glad that everything turned out all right."

"I'm just glad my little cousin's not a bank robber," James chuckled, leaning down to ruffle Rose's mess of red curls.

She fought him back, and then they all ended up on the ground, laughing.

Sometimes it was the most mysterious events that brought people together.

**A/N: Happy birthday, Amy! Sorry for the bad quality of this fic, I dunno, I just have a tiny writer's block right now so this was the best I could do. Sorry it wasn't the best but I hope you liked it anyway? ^^**

**Hope your birthday is amyzing, dear! Love you!**


End file.
